


Мясо и стекло

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Стол, накрытый для двоих.





	Мясо и стекло

**Author's Note:**

> каннибализм, ООС.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Густые тени по углам, ночь — время темноты. Подсветка вытяжки над кухонной плитой. Скворчащее мясо на сковороде, над ним — золотистые брызги масла и запах специй. Пряное вино, разлитое по бокалам с крутыми пузатыми боками. 

В золоте чужих волос — тусклый отблеск серебра. Полосатый джемпер — как всегда на размер больше, широкий ворот, сползший вниз и обнаживший плечо. На губах Бельфегора, будто электрический блик на стекле, застывшая улыбка. Он тихо напевает себе под нос, но Скуало не узнаёт мелодию.

Бельфегор берётся за готовку только после успешно выполненных заказов, неизменно — глубоким вечером, близким к ночи. Он — знаток изысканной кухни, хотя Скуало ни разу не видел, чтобы Бельфегор оттачивал свои навыки с простыми блюдами. Бельфегор — гений, и гений во всём. Простая еда ему неинтересна. 

Как и простое мясо.

Скуало никогда не ест ничего, что вышло из-под ножа Бельфегора. Только наблюдает за процессом готовки, подавляя рвотный позыв и стараясь не принюхиваться к аппетитным ароматам. Бельфегор знает, что он здесь — стоит, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, и следит за каждым его движением. Вскоре, когда всё будет готово, Бельфегор накроет стол на двоих, — он делал так с тех пор, как Скуало однажды случайно забрёл на кухню ближе к полуночи, — но не предложит сесть. Знает, что Скуало откажется. Любой бы в здравом уме отказался. Сидеть за одним столом с этим психопатом — слишком. Даже — для Скуало. Даже — для всей «Варии» в целом. 

Бельфегор перекладывает подрумяненные, сочащиеся соком куски мяса на тарелки. Их две, как и бокала. Тарелки он относит к обеденному столу — большому и длинному, человек на десять, не меньше. За ним редко кто-то ест — у всех свои графики работы, распорядки дня и предпочтения.

Чистый мазохизм — делать то, что делает Скуало. Смотреть на тошнотворно-аппетитное мясо — блестящее от масла, аккуратно украшенное веточками тимьяна и розмарина. На прошлой неделе Бельфегор готовил закуску из холодного языка, нарезанного ломтиками и выложенного на листы салата ромэн с заправкой, от которой исходил отчётливый кисловатый запах каперсов. 

Бельфегор садится, ему в спину светит подсветка вытяжки, и по столу пролегает длинная тень. Вино кажется чёрным с редкими рубиновыми искрами на дне бокалов. Бельфегор довольно хаотичен, и ест он так же — без особых правил, просто как хочется, но — аккуратно и неторопливо. Он не переносит грязи биологического происхождения. Рукава джемпера сползают вниз, к локтям, когда он берётся за вилку с ножом, и взору открываются запястья — худые, с выступающими косточками у основания ладоней. Обманчивая хрупкость. В этих запястьях, в пальцах, держащих простые алюминиевые приборы, исступленная сила — Скуало видел её не раз собственными глазами.

Как долго это будет продолжаться?

Бельфегор орудует приборами ловко и умело, нож едва слышно скрежещет по тарелке, царапая слух сухим неприятным звуком. Если бы только Скуало мог заставить себя отстраниться от дверного косяка… тогда ноги унесли бы его прочь, как можно дальше от этого безумия. Всему есть предел. Он не боялся Занзаса, потому что Занзас был человеком, — с тяжёлым характером, космическими амбициями и зашкаливающим высокомерием, — а оттого понятным и нормальным. Настолько, насколько каждый из них имел право называться нормальным. Но Бельфегор пугал и пугает сейчас. По-настоящему. Застывшая стеклянная улыбка на лице и ледяной взгляд, который не скроешь волосами. Каждый из них хотел жить, и Бельфегор — тоже, но если в любом, даже в самом отбитом члене отряда присутствовало чувство самосохранения, то Бельфегор был без тормозов. Чистый хаос, который по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств решил покориться именно Занзасу. Бельфегору будто плевать на всё, что не вызывает в нём интереса, и Скуало мог бы решить, что сам он тоже относится к этой категории…

Но стол был накрыт на двоих.

Хочется что-то сказать, разбить эту жуткую гнетущую тишину, но не получается выжать из груди ни звука. Взять бы себя в руки и заорать на весь дом, разбить повисшую в воздухе атмосферу стеклянного шара, в котором заперт бледный принц с тиарой в волосах. Встряхни — и посыплется искусственный снег, хлопьями на тарелки, мелким крошевом в бокалы.

Взгляд скользит по столу и цепляется за новую деталь: мясо на тарелке порезано на аккуратные порционные куски, каждый можно легко отправить в рот, прожевать, проглотить, запить вином. И Скуало не может понять, что влечёт его больше: человек, сидящий за столом, или мясо перед ним. Испорченная, отнюдь не благородная осанка с опущенными плечами и расслабленной спиной. Неживая улыбка. Живой взгляд за завесой волос. Холодный, пугающий, но — человеческий. Необычный цвет глаз — тусклый, но будто наполненный внутренним светом. И мясо — такое ароматное, сочное. Запретный плод, от которого стошнит, стоит только взяться за вилку.

Тело прошибает дрожью и ознобом — Бельфегор смотрит на него. Сидит, подперев голову свободной от вилки рукой, улыбается — уже не так пугающе-холодно, скорее — лукаво. Скуало почти физически чувствует его безмолвный интерес. Молчание Бельфегора напрягает едва ли не больше его острых, режущих душу улыбок, ведь обычно он разговорчив.

Скуало качает головой и собирается уйти, но вместо этого подходит к столу и садится напротив Бельфегора. На тарелке стынет мясо, в бокале застыло вино, жидкое вишнёвое стекло. Всюду стекло, и в улыбках, и в вине, и сам Бельфегор — будто осколки, о которые режешься в кровь. 

Аккуратно разрезанные куски мяса внутри розовые, не прожаренные до конца. Блондинка или брюнетка? Может быть, рыжая? К горлу подкатывает ком. Нужно встать, и Скуало хочет встать, он пытается встать, но Бельфегор быстрее: его пальцы сжимаются на единственной целой руке Скуало — безапелляционная просьба остаться. Тихий мягкий смех, от которого у новобранцев волосы на затылке шевелятся. Ослабшая хватка на запястье, обмен — собственные пальцы ложатся на его руку, и это короткое, но такое долгожданное касание — током по венам. Мясной запах, от которого рот наполняется слюной. Стук зубьев вилки по тарелке, когда Бельфегор накалывает кусок мяса и предлагает его Скуало.

На вкус как говядина.


End file.
